Jade the Muscian
by Wicken25
Summary: What happens when the Dursleys get in a car accident and little Jade is the only survivor, blind in one eye, and presumed dead by the wizarding world. Full Summary inside. Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

This story came to randomly so it is just going to go with the flow and if I am suddenly stuck by a change of plot I will probably fix it up later. So no bashing me on my grammar I know I suck and I really need to work on it more and wrote more often(or at all)so keep off my back I am in college so I don't have much time for anything so I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

Summary

What happens when the Dursleys get in a car accident and little Jade is the only survivor, blind in one eye, and presumed dead by the wizarding world. Jade is taken in and finally learns love and becomes a musical prodigy and genius of the muggle world. What happens when she is given a letter from Hogwarts for one Jade Cudding?

Chapter 1 Prologue

Dumbldore watched as Hagrid placed little Jade on the doorstep of number 4 privet drive as Minerva spoke with him.

"Why Albus are you putting her with these people? I told you they are not at all friendly and Petunia obviously has a grudge with her sister Lily and her husband is to mean to be of any family to the poor girl!" she proclaims after whispering furiously with the elder wizard.

"If she grew up in the wizarding world Minerva she would grow up possibly being bigheaded on being famous and we already have enough purebloods for that. Know the girl shall be safe here and will be raised by her blood relatives, I am sure that it won't be as horrible in the long run for dear Jade, she is after all a girl." He replied to her after Hagrid came back to them slowly.

"Cheer up Hagrid, you will see her again soon my dear friend, let's be off before they wake up." Dumbledore said after he patted Hagrid on the back and soon the Headmaster and Deputy Head Mistress were gone in an appration while a slow rumbling of a flying bike could be heard fading out of the night.

APA

Well Jade grew slowly and showed to have a quiet manner about her as she is often considered mute and won't speak at all and did exactly what her aunt and uncle said while doing most of the chores around the house and living in a cupboard. She had little to no contact with others as they kept her locked away and gave her the scarps and raw meats off the kitchen table or from the garbage. She was very malnourished and underweight making her look very sad for her age of six who has seen too much of the horrid side.

As luck would have it she was going on outing with the Dursley family for the first time since they couldn't find a baby sitter for her and leave her be in the broom cupboard for some odd reason.

Driving through the busy streets Dudley suddenly screamed for something in one of the shopping windows they drove by startling Vernon into jerking the car to some incoming traffic.

This saw _(I know it is the wrong saw but I can't think of the right one)_ to the end of the Dursleys.

When the ambulance and police arrived they worked through the wreckage and saw the first two adults dead after checking their pulse but the EMTs still needed to check. Then the grossly overweight child that seemed to be about six years old who was thrown to the front from what they assumed was a lack of proper seatbelt. Finally they saw the small frame of a child with long black hair and saw blood slowly dripping from her chin into a pool on her lap since her head was forward covering her face to get a good look at her.

They quickly called for help to get to her side of the car wreckage and found she had a weak pulse but still it was better than the others and slowly helped the EMTs remove her before they realized exactly what happened to her and got a good luck at her condition.

They gasped in union and quickly the EMTs got to work while they got her into an ambulance to the closest hospital. In the ambulance they were trying to stem the flow of blood that was running down the right side of her face where a large piece of glass seemed to scratched her deeply as well as a few broken ribs. But what was of great concern was the fever she was running and her overall physical that they had to complete for the surgeon at the hospital.

They could count all of her ribs and she was severely underweight for her age and seemed to them like a heavily abused child that is malnourished. They were going to have to have to check her stomach for food poisoning when they got her in the hospital. She also seemed to have a scar on her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt as well as other bruises covering her body thankfully none showed suggestion of rape but just to make sure they wrote down that she should be tested her for that as well.

When she was rushed into the hospital after a few minutes they were met alongside by the best and youngest surgeon in the hospital as he seemed to have a grim look on his face as he rushed the others along to get her to surgery quickly. He was not at all happy about the fact that the child was in horrible condition before the crash and wanted to work on saving her life to hopefully give her a better one as he gazed at her small frame hooked up to the breather tubes and blood transfusion. 'She looked like a rag doll' sadly he thought from his perspective.

Dr Jason Cudding quickly got to work snapping out orders to the nurses and asking for test samples of her blood as well as other things while he repaired a very delicate body that seemed to be like a bird in fragility as he carefully worked on her. He prayed fervently for her to pull threw.

APA

Jade Potter after one week finally woke up in a strange white room that wasn't the cupboard under the stairs. She slowly moved her head as her eye roamed over the room allowing her to see the fluid bags beside her head and the heart monitor. She realized suddenly that she was in a hospital from what she has seen from the times she saw the TV from the crack in her cupboard. Then she realized something else, her right side felt very heavy and she realized suddenly her eye was covered in a heavy bandage as well as some of her face on the right side.

She saw that her finger was attached to some white contraption that seemed to have a button on it that she realized only after she inadverntly pressed it. Jade slowly moved her head back in its original position and waited for something, anything, or anyone to happen.

The door opened to her room and in stepped in a nurse that was looking over something in the charts on her clipboard before looking up to see the one eyed frail girl staring back at her. She gave a slight eep as she was startled out of her thoughts by seeing her awake then quickly rushed over to the girl and asked if she was in any pain. The girl slowly moved her head back and forth in a small no to her.

The nurse immediately afterwards paged the doctor since he said he wanted to be told immediately when she woke up. She was considered in the hospital a wounded little fairy for her absolutely vivid black sable hair, after she was bathed thoroughly and shampooed to rid of possible lice, and small stature.

But what was sad was that this girl it seemed after doing a check of the vehicle the Dursleys were in that the girl was the only survivor and she was obviously not an immediate relation after the blood work came back. It seemed she might be a niece of the wife and after the police checked out the Dursleys home and checked up with there own personal doctor it seemed the girl had no medical file, nothing no files at all. She has never been for a doctors appointment once. They also found in the house little proof of her even existence until they opened the cupboard under the stairs in the house.

After it became clear she was treated little better than a slave and was suffering from many ailments in the stomach and had to have all of her shots and kick up her immune system. Dr Cudding was a frequent visitor to the ward and was often seen asking up on her and checking up on her during the week.

She walked slowly out into the hall to wait for the doctor and sure enough she saw him walking quickly over to her and gave her a small thank you for informing him before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Jason gazed at the little girl in front of him, he had a basic idea of what he figured was her life and what was done to her in that family and will be soon taken to an orphanage or by a social worker who will just drop her off somewhere. He just couldn't let that happen to her as he attached to her and really cared for the child. He wanted her to have a great home and would have tried adopting her himself if he didn't think he would be hurting her in the long run because of his crazy work hours, not because of inattention but because he himself wouldn't be there during the day but someone else was and he knew if he could just get him to come see her he would adopt her as his own allowing him to still be with her as well.

He quickly flipped open his cell phone and texted a short quick message before closing it. Then slowly walked toward the girl.

"Hi my name is Dr. Jason Cudding what's yours?" he asked softly as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

She stared at him and didn't say anything, not anything at all. It saddened him to look into her eye and see absolutely nothing in them. What a sad child to go through life without knowing love.

"Can you speak?" he asked quietly and she slowly hesitantly nodded her head. He was startled because report says she was a believed mute.

"Then will you speak?" she shook her head in negative response.

"Why won't you speak?" He asked her softly she looked at him then slowly away at the ceiling not replying, then again, how could she reply he thought to himself, if she couldn't speak.

"I am sorry to tell you that the three people with you in that car have died. Is there anyone I can call who will take you in?" She shook her negatively and then slowly her eyes started to droop. Her beautiful and yet dull Jade eye slowly closing and she fell asleep.

He sighed and brushed her hair back from eye as he stared at her long black wavy hair that seemed to have lost the luster it should have had if she had been let out in the sun. The pale light scar of a lightning bolt interested him and knew she will have a new scar much more bold on her face that went through the right eye causing her to lose sight in that one eye. Surprisingly they were able to save the eye itself so she didn't have to wear an eye patch. Her depth perception though will change and she will be really disoriented for a while.

Finally his cell rang back and he quickly answered after check the ID.

"Hey baby bro what was with the urgent call? I am kinda busy here but I finally got some minutes to spare, so whats up?"

"I am kinda of in a predicament... see there was this car accident and everyone but the 6 yearold girl died if you remember i told you at dinner a week ago..."

"I remember, that's really sad having her family die on her.."

"She was abused." Silence was met one the other end until finally he choked out

"What?"

"She is so small Brian, it hurts me seeing her so malnourished and the bruises, she was beaten daily, I can count her ribs easily and her stomach had severe food poisoning. On top of all that she practically doesn't even exist on record. She has no doctor records or schooling the only way we even knew this was because when we sent police to the house we found nothing of her in the house except in a cot with old bloody bandages and ratty hang me downs as well as the tool shed in the back where we found a cane that has blood on it. We asked around quietly and they say she is a ghost that rarely comes outside except to pull the weeds or mow the lawn. When they asked the woman of the house who she was she said it was just her sister's daughter, Jade, and that "they had to raise her even though she was retard, stupid and a bloody mute since her parents died in a car crash when she was one." he said in a snarky voice."

"I checked blood records and there is the confirmation of DNA that supports that it is indeed her niece AND that she has never had any of her shots or a doctor's appointment. We got in touch with the family doctor and he was shocked because he has never heard of her or seen her so she has never been to a dentist either."

"It is just sickening what they have done to her and her body is so fragile Brian ... I don't want her to be in a similar situation again if she has to go through adoption. I want to adopt her and if it weren't for the fact that I practically live at work..."

"I will be down there in half an hour. What room?" Brian said in a cold voice.

"Third floor paediatric ward 343." He replied and immediately heard the dial tone as his older brother snapped the phone shut.

He knew his brother well and they were similar in their views and thoughts. Heck they were practically twins if it weren't for the fact he was born two years earlier making Brian 32 and himself 30. They even lived in the same house...ok maybe mansion would be more accurate. He had slightly wavy shoulder length deep chestnut brown hair from his mother(think Orlando Bloom) while his brothers hair was even longer at mid back but a deep sable black similar to the girl in bed, that had their father's slightly green (natural in the sun) highlights that was pulled most of the time in a low ponytail at the base of his neck.

They were from an extremely wealthy family and their parents unfortunately died last year and it still hurt knowing they were not there anymore but he knew they were there in spirit and that was what mattered to them. They inherited everything equally and were sharing everything and made decisions on the family business together as well if it were something major. But mostly Brian took care of it as president of the leading music, and most entertainment business industry, around the world but heavily in Britain and America. They had branches all over the world but the home base was Britain and they practically owned the music industry and heavily influenced and had major share holds in the entertainment industry around the planet.

Making him and his brother number one and two for the richest/handsome bachelors in Britain and top ten, apparently, around the world. Making them virtually have no trust in others outside their close knit circle of family and their staff, since most of them were raised together since the entire staff was from a single family that has served theirs for as long as he and his brother can remember. Then again another annoying part was that the mansion was actually an estate since it has been in the family for centuries as in his brother was Lord Cuddingham , they shortened their name for easier purposes and moderinism but their birth certificates say the full name.

He sighed in thought of the semi royalty and, he air quoted, prestige they had. His brother and himself agreed after some incidents in their earlier youth that dating was to troublesome and most were in fact after their money. They do well to not be gossiped about and seen much since they were reclusive...ok his brother was reclusive and he only really went to the hospital and was friendly enough with everyone but his brother didn't leave the estate unless necessarily.

As he watched the girl slowly breathing in and out he checked the progress of her injections to fight her food poisoning, unfortunately, he thought angrily, they couldn't pump her since there wasn't anything in her stomach to pump and she has yet to eat anything and from some professional opinions from other doctors she will have trouble with it since she most likely won't be able to eat anything except in small doses for a while.

He checked to make sure that she was given every shot that she should have and that it wasn't reacting to her system to much when he finally heard rushed footsteps in the hall.

He stepped outside the door and saw his brother coming towards him and motioned him inside. He let him go in first to see her and wanted to see his brother's reaction to her.

APA

½ hour earlier

Brian was working on a new rift for the guitar and he just can't seem to get it to come out right. He wasn't even sure what it was he was hoping to hear but he knew he would once he heard it then the song would come and flow out to be something new and fresh.

He sighed and left the music studio in the mansion that he and his brother called home and collected his cell phone off the table outside to check for messages. One of his eyebrows raised at the text for his brother to get back to him as soon as possible which was weird since he was usually busy with surgery or paperwork and didn't prefer to be called while he was on shift in case of emergencies.

He dialled his brother's cell as he walked to his office that his brother called the "Place of World Domination," he worked on some papers that should get to soon about his head of branch offices in America with updates on their most promising artists and their plans for future promotions and music studios CDs and tapes with music and songs to be previewed and listened to before sent out on the market. His brother answered the phone.

He was absolutely LIVID! He shouted, in a rush, to the maids and his personal butler to put off all calls today and meetings and reschedule with his assistant because of family emergency. He couldn't believe the phone call he had with his brother as he walked down the main stair case to the massive front door that was opened for him and his car mustang already pulled up and waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. He took his keys from his valet as well as his coat and hat to mostly hide him from view as he put his cell and wallet in one of his pockets while getting on seatbelt and driving off down the winding road of the estates gardens and forest and through the mechanical gate, since his car was idling.

Brian couldn't believe what he heard from Jason about this little girl. It was absolutely horrific and from what he could tell from his brother's emotions he knew that his brother felt the same way and even more so if he wanted to do what he was pretty sure he knew his brother wanted. That's why he needed to get there quickly to see her. He knew his brother was acting strange all week and it had something to do with the car accident from last week since Jason worked on the only surviving member. The names weren't released to the press of the family that died and now he knew why.

Brian had been curious about the patient his brother had been keeping tabs on and would call from at home to check to see "is she awake yet?"

Brian shifted down at the stoplight and waited impatiently at the red light as his fingers tapped and impatient pattern on the wheel.

Jason was actually very fond of the girl and he wanted to see why. If this girl had such a profound effect on him and he was almost betting in his head that if his brother seemed to like her already, if not love her, then he would most likely to and that was why he was going to the hospital. If they were going to adopt this girl they would make this decision together and since he was going to be at home most of the time working in his office he was going to be the one in her life the most since his brother had a hectic schedule.

He finally got the green and shot through traffic and was at the hospital parking lot. He quickly parked and locked the car as he strode quickly through the hospital and waved to the security and since they recognized him as Dr Cudding's brother they waved him through as he used the elevator to get to the third floor. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for his floor and gave a quiet sigh of relief as he finally saw the doors open to the third floor and quickly walked through the hallways to 343. He saw the room at the very end with his brother just coming out of it and waving him over. Jason stepped aside for him to step into the room first.

He inhaled sharply at the sight. She was so small he thought. Like a wounded fairy. He saw the bandages over half of the right side of her face and her eye and looked at Jason. He shook his head and gave a sad sigh.

"The crash caused her to lose her vision in her right eye and leave behind a scar. Thankfully I could save her eye but the glass got in her pupil in fact she is healing up quiet rapidly that the eye doesn't even seem to have damage except for the fact if you look really close you can see a scar going through the eye and her pupil faded almost out of the eye itself." He replied as Brian slowly approached the girl and took off his hat and coat and laid them over the chair Jason previously occupied.

He winced inwardly as his heart went out to the girl as he got a closer look at her. She was so small and frail, a ghost of what should have been, he thought wirily, of a beautiful girl. He saw her body tense and quickly looked up at her face to stare at the single most heart breaking thing he ever saw. Her eye was just like as vivid and deep as her name sake and just as empty of emotions. Her family..NO! Those monsters have succeeded in breaking an innocent soul that he wanted them alive just so he can pummel them and crucify their careers' and lives just as they destroyed hers.

He knew immediately why his brother wanted her with them he to felt extremely protective of her and wanted to keep her safe. He slowly smiled at her as she watched him warily and he spoke in a soft voice as gentle as possible to keep her from being frightened of him.

"Hello my name is Brian Cudding, Jason, your doctor's, older brother. We want to ask you a question Jade," as he spoke Jason walked over and stood beside his brother giving her a smile and a small wave when mentioned.

She gave a hesitant nod saying she was listening. They both smiled reassuringly at her.

"We were wondering if you want to become a part of our family."

Jade stared at him. Brian was wondering if she understood what he had asked when he saw something in her eye. A spark of hope. It grew slowly and made her eyes so breathtaking that he swore to himself that they would never ever become emotion less ever again, when he heard the most beautiful voice say hesitantly even slightly hoarsely.

"Re..ally? A..part of...your fa..mi..ly?" Brian was dazed for a moment at the words then snapped out of it quickly.

"Yes! We really mean it!"

"The...n yes."

Both brothers turned to each other and smiled happy of the outcome. Jason rushed over to her and asked if she could sip some sip some water so it could help her sore throat while gently stroking her long black sable hair. She nodded gratefully at him as he helped her sit up slowly as she sipped the water. She coughed a lot but managed to get some water down her sore throat. Brian opened his cell and quickly started making the necessary arrangements. He thought for a moment about the media and realised it would best be kept a secret where she exactly came from so everyone would assume that everyone in the family died in the crash which technically was true. They will just separate that particular incident from her but keep Jason treating her part. They don't need talk about her being his illegitimate child.

He quickly got in contact with his family lawyer and explained the situation saying he didn't want too much fuss brought up over the incident and that she was going to become to sole heir to the Cuddingham fortune and empire since both the brothers inherited and were no longer heirs. He couldn't believe he was becoming a father but a father he was going to be and he swore to himself that she would have the best of education and should never want ever again for the love of a family.

He would not know that the actions keeping her safe would also cause the wizards who were observing her to return for their monthly visit on Jade, although they never really saw her being beaten since they came usually on the days she mowed the lawn and was seen in public and never got close so didn't really get a good look at her, see that the house would be put up for sale and hear from the neighbours that the whole family went out on a drive and died in a car accident resulting in what would presumed to be the death of their beloved savoir Jade Lily Potter.


	2. The Coming Years and the ProdigyGenius

Hey everyone I am really writing this quickly since it is just demanding all of my attention and it is already 3:00AM! Oh well i really only woke up around noon. LoL so I realise I might be trudging on some other Fem Harry stories and if they are offended I apologize in advance and I tried sending out PMs to one certin story since I feel more in "their world" to put it most bluntly but I certainly created my own as well I just agree with some of their Worldly aspects. Author is deathy-cool and story is Time makes a difference. I recommend reading it! I will not repeat this message and some of her story may or may not show up in this chapter but most certainly in others. Lastly I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter 2

The Coming Years and the Prodigy/Genius

Jade Cudding never spoke much after that as it seems to tire her out so she was really quiet and incredibly shy around her new father and Uncle Jay. Surprisingly little fuss was brought up about her becoming the heir since it was the Cudding family; they have before adopted into the family and it always turned out alright so they weren't a real blue blooded family but they have passed down something much more precious to their descendents which makes them still considered blue blood. Something along the lines of wisdom and knowledge and knowing love and loyalty to the crown and swift judgment upon enemies her father jokingly described to her.

"We have a sort of...Presence...that makes people listen to us and comprehend what we say and understand it on a fundamental level. We are born leaders and somehow all of us find our place in the world and we make our everlasting mark. Oh no don't look sad you don't have too! It is not as if it is required of us Cuddings, it is just that it just happens most of the time, go at your own pace and don't worry about what others expect of you just what you expect form yourself. You will be great to us know matter what you do my little fairy."

Jason was sad to see that, after a few days of observation since he refused to let her leave until he was sure her stomach poisoning could be completely eradicated and finish observation on her general health, she could barely eat. She was used to having little to no portions so her stomach was rebelling at the food being eaten. She could only eat small portions and had to slowly build up her stomach again and learn to keep the food down. This was a long process and it would take a long time before she could eat the required healthy amount for her age to build muscle and fat.

Jason could see his brother very worried and told him she will eventually get better but it would be a slow process. Brian came every day and brought work with him so when she took her scheduled nap times he could work on his laptop and talk quietly in the hallway with his secretary and assistants.

He ran many tests and found her food poisoning cured after two weeks mostly and she could finally go home with medication she really had to take with every meal to build up the nutrients her body was missing and to get rid of the lasts bits of anything bad left in her stomach. Also she could finally take off her bandages on her face since she was completely healed except for the scar and being blind in her right eye.

Jade was dressed by the nurse who she first saw in the hospital whose name was May. She pulled over Jades upraised arms first a silky under tank top that was nearly as smooth as her now flawless skin since the bruises faded away. Jade put her own panties although a bit wobbly since she still had a bit of trouble with her depth perception and only recently had the bandages off. May helped her then pull on a snow white sundress with no sleeves and sunflower sandals on her feet. She then called out to the others at the door.

Brian walked in to see a little angel and he was so happy that she was finally getting out of the hospital. He nodded his thanks to the woman and slowly knelt down and picked his little girl up. She was still incredibly light and small for her age whether it be because she lacked the nutrients to grow properly they will wait and see as she curled into him with her arms around his neck with her right side of her face hidden his chest since she can barely come up to his neck even when holding her making her seem more like four years old then six.

Her long wavy black hair was brushed and came down to her waist in thick waves of ebony silk like his own. He was happy that she had gotten use to the affection enough to know it was ok to give into her instincts and hold on tight. She hardly ever left him alone not that he minded since he didn't want her out of his sight either. He stood tall at slightly over six feet with sapphire eyes that both brothers shared although Jason just barely hit six feet in height.

He nodded to his butler who came with them today to pick up her bags that carried her belongings that he bought for her while she was in the hospital as well as his own work. His name was Henry and demanded respect since he was the same age Brian and Jason's father and has watched over with a stern yet affectionate eye and absolutely adored the little miss and was very appalled over previous history and already loved her dearly as he was sure the rest of the staff too thought Brian wirily. She probably won't realise she will have them all wrapped around her little finger by the end of the week maybe even sooner.

He walked down the hallway led by his brother to the elevators. They knew that the reporters will be waiting for them and they did tell her she was technically a lady now and she will be unfortunately always be followed by the media because of their family and her father's work. At first it was cute to see her trying to understand what they meant until it dawned on her that she was and they were rich. She shook her head maddened causing her hair to whip back and forth and actually spoke again in stutters that she didn't deserve them. They cut her off immediately and told her no uncertain terms that she was a part of their family and couldn't get out even if she tried and that it really didn't matter.

She was uncertain of this for a while but eventually got over it and learned a bit from them on how to play pretend with the press and so she was told to close her eyes and pretend to sleep till they got in the limo.

She has also met Henry and Brian's personal assistant Tony and they both took a liking to her immediately. She was surprisingly very intelligent and Henry took it upon himself, although Brian was grudgingly pushed aside saying he had his work to do, to become her tutor. He taught he slowly words and alphabet. She absorbed it like a sponge and loved having her father read her children books or her read them to him. It helped that she knew how to speak and was able to put connections together quickly from the words she heard from the television.

Soon the elevator opened to the main lobby and he could already see the reporters waiting outside the front doors. Thankfully they were able to rope off a path to the back door of the limo where the valet stood waiting patiently in the storm along with Brian's two bodyguards Max and Luther in their FBI getup. They have also met the "little fairy/angle" and swore to protect her the very first day they met her unsurprisingly. She just smiled and had quiet giggle fits over their horrible jokes.

The sliding doors slid open and the barrage of sound hit them like a wave making her shake a bit in his arms so he held her tighter to him as he walked quickly to the opened back door of the limo and slid in fallowed by Jay and Henry as soon as he passed off to the valet the luggage to put in trunk while he himself slid in and closed the door immediately buffering the sound and flashes from the cameras to get a look at the new "princess."

Jay gave a small sigh as they waited for the valet to get in to drive and for the way to clear of reporters. "Well that went well."

Brian looked at him questioningly.

"They only wanted to get a look at her and they weren't shouting negative things so they already accept her as your...our heir." He replied shrugging.

Jade slowly moved her face away from her father's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. Surprisingly even though she didn't speak much people usually understood what she wanted to say with just by the looks on her face. As such Brian looked down at her smiling as he brushed her hair away from her face as he softly kissed her forehead.

"We will be home soon. It takes about half an hour. You're going to love it there."

"Yah Jade there are lots of animals and the gardens are gorgeous as well as we have a stables so you can learn how to ride a horse." Jason said smiling at her as the car slowly started moving away from the Hospital's parking lot and into traffic. Then he frowned thoughtfully.

"Actually your riding lessons are postponed. As your doctor I can't have you getting to much sudden exercise as well you need to learn how to properly walk and see again till I am satisfied as well as Brian that we can trust you to not hurt yourself. But you can still go see the horses just don't go anywhere alone, you will have a personal maid which will be her job to help you and assist you in any way she can right brother?"

Brian nodded to him and continued, "Jade we are going to introduce you to the house staff in the main hall and then show you your room and have lunch outside in the garden. After that I am going to have to work with Tony but you will be ok with Henry and he can show you the rest of the house and grounds. It's ok if you get confused for a while and then he will continue teaching you in the library, ok?"

She nodded and nestled back into her new daddy and rested.

APA

Jade soon surprised her family with her ability to adapt quickly and grasp knowledge with both hands. She learned very quickly and it seemed she had had a photographic memory and remembered everything after she read it once she nailed down reading and writing. She also continued to read in the library and talked a little more but they soon realised that long discussions took its toll on her and she was a naturally quiet girl was just happy listening to her Dad play music or simply being in his presence reading a book quietly while he was in his study making him happy she was there.

Not one month later she started to learn how to ride and they realised she was a natural. She had her very own horse which at first concerned great many of them when she was given free choice of any of the horses in the stable besides Jason's and Brian's obviously.

A black Arab stallion with a temper was the one she stood in front of and held her up her hand to when everyone quickly rushed over to her yelling her to runaway when the stallion shocked everyone by blowing softly into her palm and nuzzled her giving a soft neigh.

Her personal maid Sarah was not surprised at this after some careful thought and was caught muttering this out loud. Brian, Jason, Henry looked at her question while Old man Max, stable master, laughed gruffly and said he should have known. Now the others were really confused until they explained while watching her interact with the now loving and docile stallion that she had the touch with animals, all of them. When question they said that when she first came to the stables with her a only a month ago the horses all looked up at her and were quiet until they seem to call out a greeting to her and she seem to smile and walked up to talk and pat the muzzle of each and every horse. They all greeted her like an old friend.

The adults were surprised once more by this and watched as she led the Arab known as Eclipse to the cross hairs and Max helped her saddle him up. Eclipse didn't lunge at him but pretended to bite the man she shushed him and gave him a warning look and the stallion actually looks chastened. They were soon to learn this was going to be a common occurrence in the Cudding household, Jade surprising them.

She seemed to support their theory she was a fairy with her very own mystic powers as it seemed not only horses but other animals gathered around her when she read in the meadow or gardens. She loved being outdoors and reading everything. She soon was asked when her birthday was and she said she didn't know so the family chose June 1st as the ending of spring and beginning of summer.

APA

One day during winter, Brian heard that she was spending time in the music room playing some of the instruments. He was thrilled about her interest in music and actually asked her opinion on some of the songs he was working on when she listened to him play. She seemed to gaze thoughtfully at the instrument then at the ceiling while he played the song he was working on when he first received what he called the fated call 6 months ago. He could never finish the song and so put it off to the side to work on later while he finished others he could. She banged her fist into her palm and he looked at her questioningly.

She went to the piano and played what he played on the guitar and looked at him. He nodded surprised that she was able to play it instantly after hearing it once and then played it again with some trills and a few pauses when she opened her mouth and sang.

She played the song on the piano and seems to milk it expertly for her to play with such emotion and together with the words she sang it was like heaven in her voice.

He stared at her dumbstruck as the song he finally heard in his head come out of his little fairy angel and at that moment he knew, this was it.

When she slowed to the end of the song and played the last few notes there was dead silence in the mansion since the door was open everyone heard her sing and play and stopped what they were doing to listen or gather outside the music room and closed their eyes as they let her take them away.

She stopped and fisted her hands in her lap blushing lightly as she looked hesitantly at her father as if to say was that alright?

He whooped with joy and grabbed her off the stool and swung her around in tight circles as he laughed saying it was perfect. She was a natural.

Soon she and her father would create music together and he would ask her opinion on some music and she seemed to make every song a hit. Soon he asked her if she would sing her song the one she played in the music studio and have it recorded. He said it wasn't right if anyone else sang it but her as well as played the piano for it. He helped with some accompaniments but he told her it was her song now and she should finish it and if she had any questions ask him or Tony after a couple months of learning as much music as they could stuff her with.

So she worked all day in the studio recording her piano and then looping it over with the violin and guitar she also played in layers and finally told her father she was ready to record the song.

He was surprised she finished in a day and knew that after the year she had been with them at now seven that he shouldn't have. She mastered the piano, guitar, violin, cello, flute, even the leaf whistle! Animals loved to hear her play and would often gather (Leaf song form Pokemon movie Darkrai Orion). She was a musical prodigy seeming knowingly how to play any instrument she can get her hands on although she had some difficulty with the drums at first much to their amusement.

But it wasn't just her genius in music, she learned so quickly that he had an IQ test done for her and they found out she had over 170 IQ and it seemed to be growing the testers were thrilled and encouraged her to read more and wanted to test her again at a later date. He never realised how much she read or remembered and her deducting ability was flawless and rational impeccable which helped her more often than not make great music. She was beyond others her age but actually never left the estate in the year she had been in her new home.

So when he along with Tony entered his privet recording studio and saw the CD and everything was set up and her waiting patiently on top of large stool with her small legs swing back and forth on it he realised his little girl was special and he was going to let her be special while still retaining what little innocence she has left even though they both knew it won't last forever. She had the mike in front of her and she stood on the stool so it was at her mouth and that she could properly sing while the headphones were on her head.

They gave her the countdown and hit record as music so beautiful it was even more incredible in its simplicity came through the speakers when it slowly came to a pause her eyes were closed she had been waiting for that moment and sang from the bottom of her heart with all the emotions she has learned to have in the past year with her family and friends in the staff. This song that will be her shot straight to the top was Lullaby (it does not exist).

Soon she would leave the house with a half opera mask she designed herself for her face (it covered her forehead and curved around the top of her nose to cover the entire right side of her face) although she was not afraid of her scars anymore others would be and she knew that it was time to face the world as the next Cuddingham, Jade Cudding musical prodigy and genius.

She will soon make more songs and that is all she did in the privacy of her home she didn't do much in publicity not that she needed it since everyone who listened to her song immediately ran for the stores and sold out at the age of eight.

It was then she was found fluent in Japanese, French, Spanish, Latin, German, Chinese, and competent in others. She never told anyone how many she actually knew but whenever she met someone she was always able to understand them and then it was just a question on whether or not she would speak since she is a quiet girl and did have voice problems. She took online courses and studied medicine, music, and business. She enjoyed reading in general since she remembered everything she also read her Uncle's medical texts and her father's old texts as well on business and music she was nine years old.

She wrote an article about herself once in a magazine stating a few things that drove the world crazy like the reason for the half opera mask, 'she was blind in her right eye and had a scar which she stated reminded her of one of her favourite plays, Phantom of the Opera'. She couldn't have a concert since she had barely just enough energy to sing a single song so she couldn't hold a concert. She was by nature like her father reclusive and didn't particularly like attention and preferred to read and make music outside in her garden. She also loved animals. Her favourite book was a play LOVELESS, she never went anywhere without it and one extra book she was reading.

During her next two years at home it was soon learned much to their shock that she could move things from across the room to her with just a hand gesture. This was a secret kept in the house hold and never left the estate that they latter thought she was a fairy and she could communicate telepathically to animals.

She would soon learn her fame and musical talent has reached the ears of the magical world as well and she was also considered talented with music by them and Gringotts always enjoyed the money transferred and converted into paper so they could go to a muggle CD store to get her music meaning more gold for them.

APA

Jade had just celebrated her eleventh birthday with the entire household and at a large dinner much to their happiness. After a year she met them she had lost the starved look and was able to eat whole plates of dinner without throwing up or feeling like she would burst. She also gained weight and turned into a very beautiful girl long wavy hair that came down almost to the small of her back and was like a deep black sable that sometimes in the light you could see the blue glints. She was healthy and happy making them in turn happy.

She lost the scar on her forehead and her Uncle thought she grew out of it when she remembered going to the lake of purity in Scotland and swimming in it and feeling a strange tingling all over. She never told them that was when the scar began to fade in fact she only had a thin line left on the right side of her face, Uncle Jason felt that she was simply growing out of it. She only came up to their waist now she grew but not much she pouted to her dad and Uncle and they laughed saying she was just the same height as others her age but a bit on the small side.

She only ever took off her mask in the company of family and staffs not others except her royal majesty since it was rude.

Her room had dark wooden floor and a four poster bed done ivory and cream bedspread and pillows while interchanging Ivory and Amethyst pillows. She had various rugs on the floor either white or purple while one wall was taken up with a book case and rolling ladder attached while to doors lead either to the master closet or bathroom. Two glass doors led to a small eave outside with flower pots decorating it covered by sheer white curtains while the only other window in the room had a window seat, more like couch and throw pillows, in it. She loved her room suite so very much.

She was sitting outside enjoying the night fresh air while Sarah prepared her bath when an owl swooped in to land on the railing in front of her. It was a beautiful horned owl and she spoke to the night predator without moving. She was after all telepathic she thought.

"_Hello night predator how goes your hunting tonight?"_

The owl seemed startled and looked at her quizzically as she sent nothing but warmth and reassurance through her thoughts to him.

"_I have not heard of a witch to speak to us in a long, long, time little one. I am here to present you with a letter of your acceptance to the school I live inform you to learn to utilize your magic and not cause untoward mischief."_

Jade was so startled by this that she almost fell out of her chair. She looked at the leg the owl held out and slowly untied the letter and asked him quietly to wait.

_Miss Lady Jade Cuddingham_

_Cuddingham Estate_

_3__rd__ master bedroom Suite_

She was amused by the accuracy of the letter's destination. She instantly memorized the seal of arms and was able to peal open the letter without damaging the seal wax and read it over once. She looked straight at the owl in front of her and asked it quietly if this was a joke. It ruffled up its feathers and was upset at the thought she doubted him and his master Minerva McGonagall who had written the letter.

Jade sighed and put the letter down and asked if it had to go back right away. She made him come back later so she could write a reply letter after talking with her father about it and exactly the stipulations of who is allowed to know about it since she stated firmly that the staff was family and would find out anyways.

She heard Sarah come for her and watched as the owl flew into the forest on the estate and she walked inside through the curtains with the letter and put it on her bedside table. She pulled out her small note pad and pen and quickly wrote.

_Sarah I am going to have a quick bath today and wish for you to find my father while I am bathing and Uncle Jason and have them gather in his private study. I received the most intriguing letter by Owl that I need to discuss with them._

"...Owl?" Sarah replied slightly taken off guard.

_Yes, owl it has something to do with my rather magical abilities it seems_. Jade wrote quickly and fluidly after flipping over to the next page. It was how she communicated when she didn't speak most of the time.

"Yes miss, I shall go at once."

APA

The family gathered in the study to stare letter and the Owl that had come back which she let rest on her arm as she carried him to the study.

_Dear Miss. Cuddingham,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"This is a joke! A witch! How dare they you are an Angel or a fairy not a witch." Her father said in a weak joke. Uncle Jay was just looking at the owl and seemed to want to try and hold him. He did always love birds.

"Nightwing could you please, if you don't mind, let my Uncle hold you. He just wants a better look." Jade said out loud

The owl seemed to look back and forth between them then nodded and hopped over onto Uncle Jay's arm with the owner of said arm looking ecstatic.

"Cut the jokes Dad! This seems to be the real deal from what I have talked with Night Wing here ... but just to be sure it would be best if we reply back with an invitation to explain their acceptance a bit more thoroughly. I wish to know more about this _Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_." Jade spoke slightly out of breath

"I don't know... how do we contact them?"

"Here give me a pen and stationary paper Dad"

On the letter she quickly wrote a reply and asked for the same Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who wrote the letter, to come if possible to explain. Attached the letter to the owl and sent it off into the night.

"Well Jade... you do seem to keep surprising us so far in your life."

She just glared at her father and Uncle as they laughed openly at her.

"Dad... what if this is real...and I am a witch... have I been indirectly cheating others with my abilities...is my music not really mine...did I cheat on the exams indirectly with magic?" Jade said quietly in a soft voice that seemed to get weaker with every passing word.

She was suddenly caught up in a huge hug and pulled into her father's lap. She let him hug her tightly as she held him still small but now her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Don't ever say that! You are who you are there is no doubt in that and we all love you. Never doubt your abilities I have seen you study and work hard to be what you are today. I know how long it takes you to work on your music and how much you try to make sure you can keep up with your voice singing. You have a natural talent and your music speaks to the heart my dear little witch. People listen immediately when you speak..."

"Because I rarely speak..."

"Hush don't interrupt me, People understand that you write your words down on a notepad and don't mind it. They know now after you explained that speaking is hard on you. I let you start attending and working on some of my work and business and you have been doing great. They know you know what you're doing when you chose certain business moves and they have always paid off in the long run and you even caught a few...shall we say...less than desirables...in our company. This is all because of you not the magic you think makes you perfect but the magic that makes you, you!"

Jade smiled and let the tears slowly come down her face as she saw her Uncle nod to her saying he agreed with his brother's words. She turned her face into her Dad's neck and just wanted to be his little girl for a while.

Brian watched as she slowly relaxed in his arms and sighed out softly as he rubbed her back in small circles. She was still his little girl and it amazed him how much he has grown to love her.

She has arranged the necessary tea parties for the rest of the lords and ladies of Britain and had great success in her charity work. She was often known for her grace and poise that made even the blue bloods loves her. She was Britain little princess next to only the prince himself. She has even met the Queen and they seemed to hit it off really well and is often invited to Buckingham palace to tea.

He sighed and slowly rose up so as not to disturb her sleep and went down the halls to her suite to tuck her in.

He spoke a few quiet words with Henry saying they are to expect unusual company soon and to be let in if their name was Minerva McGonagall. He nodded and opened the door to her room so Brian could step in and slowly closed it behind father and daughter.

Brian walked over to her bed and was thankful that she was in her PJs already and only had to tuck her in. He slowly pulled up the covers and kissed her no scar less unblemished forehead and murmur goodnight and slowly walked out of her suite. 


	3. Welcome to the Wizarding World

Ok...I am writing a lot...Yah for those who hate waiting! But I will need to slow down since I have mid-semester art history exams day after tomorrow. I just want to say that She doesn't exactly look like either her parents and looks a little like Lily in the face but not much so if she were to take off her mask no one could make the connection regarding them and her eyes are more vivid then her mothers. Snape might speculate but won't really make the connection and neither will Dumbledore. Also I may have a little bashing on Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore but they just mean well but will look stupid in comparison to her. Ok I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Welcome to the Wizarding World

Jade woke slowly to the sound of birds and Sarah coming in. She remembered immediately of what transpired last night and wondered if they would receive a reply soon. She was curious about her powers and if there were such things wondered about all the books she could read on the subject! She could learn so much from books and couldn't wait.

"Morning Miss, It is 8:00 and you have scheduled to have breakfast in the garden with your father and Master Jason will be accompanying you both though reminded me to tell you that he is on call for the hospital today." Sarah spoke as she helped her out of bed and out of her clothes.

"Thank you Sarah," replied Jade quietly. It was easier to talk more in a quiet voice so she usually greeted her in the morning before resorting to her note pad although she rarely had to explain what she needed since Sarah usually knew immediately without being told. She was like her friend, assistant, and older nagging sister rolled into one.

Sarah smiled and nodded while she helped Jade out of her PJs to go into the laundry while Jade went to have her morning shower. After she came out she went in the closet and Sarah told Jade the weather for the day was expected to be sunny with a few clouds and seems to be following the forecast so far.

Jade nodded in thanks and walked over to her long sleeved shirts and chose a deep green with a black floral design around the bottom of the shirt and collar. She chose also to wear her designer navy blue Jeans to complement each other. She waved her hand at a drawer in the closet to have it open and pair of flats comes out to wear into the garden and around the house. She slipped them on and walked out of the closet to see Sarah wait for her by the vanity and at on the stool so she could dry her hair and style it.

Jade sighed and sat down while Sarah wielded the dryer and hairbrush Jade waved to her bedside table to where the letter she received last night had been left. It gently floated over to her and she grasped it gently while looking it over again. Sarah was use to the floating objects and continued working unperturbed.

Jade felt a second page and her eyes widened slightly. There wasn't a second page before! She quickly shuffled to the next page and read the following.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

She read through it one more time paying specific attention to the books names and grinned. It seems she has a new reading hobby that she is going to thoroughly enjoy in the next three months. She frowned suddenly though. It did not specify where to find such books Jade thought and at that she knew sending the letter to the Deputy headmistress was a good idea so she could tell them where to find such things.

She felt Sarah tap her shoulder and looked into the mirror to see her hair was pulled into a lose bun and ponytail with that finished Jade grabbed the mask left on the vanity and slipped it on to her face. Because she made it to fit her face only it allowed itself to stay on without slipping as well as she used her abilities slightly to keep it stuck on, she has got it down to barley even noticing she was doing it and it used very little of her concentration.

She made sure her small silver watch was on and saw the time read 8:30 so she knew it was time to go for breakfast and left the room with Sarah.

Jade walked through the manor to the gardens and saw her father and uncle sitting in at the white table set and sat in the last remaining seat. She greeted them both and slipped her mask off for the family breakfast and stowed it away in her small book bag she had with her at all times that held her favourite copy of LOVELESS and whatever she was currently reading in both fiction and Textbook also her ever handy notebook and pen.

She slipped it off from across her shoulder and set it down while her breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, sausage and fruit. She placed her letter showing the new page down in front of her father while murmuring a quiet good morning to both of them.

Uncle Jason but down his newspaper and looked at the letter's second page as well after her father read it a couple times. His eyebrow rose up sharply.

"Well isn't this interesting," Jason said while looking at them both.

Jade nodded her head and then her father sighed, "This is turning slowly into something troublesome, it sounds like a boarding school and I don't like the idea of you going off somewhere although I know that look in your eyes Jade. You want to go just so you can get your hands on those books."

Jade shrugged and gave them a look saying "duh."

The older men chuckled at that, when they slowly finished their breakfast and gave a few joking ideas of names of different books. When they finished and the servants moved their dishes away Jade noticed a cat off to the side of the garden.

The brown Tabby sat so straight it looked like it had been sitting on a wall all day. She didn't recognise the cat as any of the barn ones and slowly reached out towards its mind.

_You shouldn't be so stiff, now where did you come from, I recognise and know all the barn cats and you are most certainly not one of our toms._

The cat looked so startled at her that it fell over. She caught a few thoughts and was thank full she put her mask back on after breakfast and spoke out loud.

"May you all leave us please get another seat it seems our guest has arrived."

Her Dad and Uncle looked at her questioningly as one of the male servants shrugged and pulled out another lawn chair to the table.

The servants left leaving Henry and Sarah behind, she nodded to the cat over at the edge of the garden. Jade slowly walked towards the cat and she soon stood in front of it she said out loud, "Good morning Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, I think you have some explaining to do and that form won't be best."

The cat looked at her oddly before it shifted into said woman who looked down at the small girl who wore a mask. She heard some gasps and murmurs and was surprised no one was yelling.

APA

Minerva was shocked that the girl could telepathically speak to her in the cat form. She knew this girl was powerful and there was some trouble with the ministry when they first realised that one of the muggles was a well known famous child. Then again most of them realised that was probably why wizards liked her music since they held an element of magic in her words not that she wasn't a musical prodigy but it did call out to their magic and it has soothed many witches and wizards on a bad magic day.

She followed the girl to the table in her emerald robes and took the seat offered.

"Well Mrs McGonagall, I didn't expect such a reply so soon...but then again you have seemed to have answered our question to your credibly with the shape shifting back there. I am Jade's father Lord Brian Cuddingham but you may call me Mr Cudding or Brian. This is my brother Dr Jason Cudding. It seems you wish to enrol Jade into your school is that correct?"

"Yes Mr Cudding, we of the Wizarding world help children who are born from non magic folk as well as magical families control their powers and introduce them to the world and teach them our ways,...but I am surprised that you don't seem to surprised. Has young Jade done anything to suggest magic before?"

Jason started laughing before he calmed himself down a bit, "Su..gggessttt? My dear Madam, Jade on an everyday basis speaks with animals telepathically or out loud as you were caught. Not including her being able to move things with simple waves or gestures of her hand. We aren't really all that surprised of what she can't do anymore."

Minerva was shocked and stared at the girl who was calmly sipping her tea while reading her book. She looked up at her and nodded agreeing with her Uncle's proclaims.

She looked at the girl and slowly asked for a demonstration and saw her close her book and gestured over at a tea set nearby and the teapot floated up and poured tea into a teacup and said teacup came over to the table was placed in front of her.

Minerva explained that this was an extremely advanced skill to use wand less magic although it is done by most adults since she was unconsciously doing the floating charm. They replied they thought she was doing telekinesis.

"You say you can communicate to animals with your mind? I know you talked to me but if you can just show some further demonstration..."

Jade shrugged and looked off into the forest. Soon two birds came out and flew over to land on Jades shoulder while a fox came skipping over to sit on its haunches. Minerva watched speechlessly as the girl's maid claim over with seed for the birds and a leftover piece of bacon for the fox as if it was a common occurrence.

Soon she nodded to the birds and they flew away while she held out her hand to the fox and it nuzzled it and gave a little lick before giving a small yip and went skipping back into the forest.

Jade proceeded to pull out a note pad and pen and quickly wrote something down and handed it over to her. Minerva read the pad.

_I have had the ability to communicate with animals for as long as I can remember in this family. I only in the last two years developed the wand less magic you say I possess. Also I have trouble speaking in length. I spoke earlier only to not startle you or my family so they knew to expect something from the cat. It is easier for me to speak in an extremely quiet voice that is more like whispering so I just write down what I say usually. _

_I am interested in this school if you could explain it in length like the curriculum and years as well as where to gain supplies and a bookstore that would be greatly appreciated._

Minerva looked up at the girl and understood immediately why she never did concerts. It was just as she said in the article her friend told her about that the girl had written about herself. She only had the voice strength for one song before getting tired of speaking.

Minerva knew this girl was going to be famous in their society for her ability to communicate with animals alone and already she can do wand less magic as well as her musical talent. If what they said about her photographic memory is correct she will most likely be Ravenclaw in house and be top of her year and may even shoot through to more advanced classes. She couldn't wait to see!

APA

Narration

So the Professor explained to the family all about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World as much as she could and the curriculums they had and the extra classes offered. She told them of Diagon Alley and how there were hidden villages and districts around the world as well as other schools and government. She explained the rules and the no magic after school which Jade pouted at to the adults' amusement. She agreed to take them to the alley later that day and said it was ok to inform the rest of the staff since they were family and knew of her abilities anyways and have kept it a secret.

Jason unfortunately had to leave later in the morning to be at the hospital for the afternoon. Brian said tough luck and they could go back sometime later after they go the introduction to Diagon Alley. Jade spoke to the Professor about the currency rates and decided to visit the bank first to get the necessary cash to transfer into the Wizarding money before they left.

It turns out that the Leaky cauldron wasn't too far from the Cunningham estate and was just a 20 minute drive. They decided that only the three of them would go and that jade should wear a hoodie to help conceal her identity when she found out that even the Wizarding world were fans of her music. She agreed grudgingly and actually took off her mask since it was a dead giveaway and brought down a part of her hair over the right side of her face effectively keeping her from being recognised.

Minerva used her wand to disguise herself in Muggle clothes and Brian used his trench coat and floopy brimmed hat.

APA

Jade stepped up to look at the store that stood ambiguously in-between to other muggle stores. She watched as others passed by look from the store to the right of the Leaky Cauldron then to the left but never at the store itself. She thought it pretty clever.

She grabbed her father's hand and led him into the store after the Professor. She stepped in to see that Professor McGonagall had returned to her original robes and waited for them to follow her into the dimly lit pub.

Jade and her father followed her threw the empty tables and saw her get hailed by the man behind the bar that Jade thought really needed to see a dentist.

"Hey Minerva! Leading showing new student around?"

"Yes, well we don't have much time now so we must get going."

She showed us to the back of the store and showed Jade how to open the entrance to Diagon alley by tapping it with your wand counter clockwise around the depressions. She memorized it instantly, when a whole new world was shown to her.

Both her father and her gaped at the magnificent sight before them. The haphazard shops and bits and bobs. Owls flying overhead and cats yowling. People shouting out there wears in English and Latin, she was multilingual, Jade was thrilled.

Professor McGonagall asked them to stay close and watch their wallets. She pointed out the tall white building at the end of the long alley that seemed to be tilted on an angle that said Gringotts Wizard Bank.

They moved threw the crowd and glanced at the shops they have passed as she pointed out the various shops where she can pick up her books, Flourish and Blots, robes, potions supplies, and other things on their list. She pointed to an old shop that said Olivanders for Jade to get her wand. She warned them away from Knockturn Alley and spoke about the _goblins that ran the bank and the underground vaults as they approached the bank. Jade_ read the inscription on the great brass doors of the building.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Jade smiled wirily at the inscription and pointed out the rhyme to the older woman. She knew immediately what she meant.

"You would be a bloody fool to try to steal from any Gringotts Bank. They have dragons and other magical creatures in there and it is a blithering maze. You need to be a certified goblin for some vaults that have enchantments and if you touch the door and are not a gobbling you will get sucked in and trapped. Make sure to not touch anything unless said so and not to disrespect them. They don't really like us as a species."

Jade and Brian nodded and went through the doors to the interesting bank when suddenly Jade felt a rush.

They saw the many goblins in a large hallway rushing back and forth and she pointed out the tellers to go exchange with while she saw her friend Hagrid. She said she would meet with them outside once there finished and went to speak with a huge giant of a man with a mass of curly hair.

Jade was still feeling disoriented from the tingling feeling she felt in her body when a slightly taller than normal Goblin appeared before them.

"Please follow me we have been expecting you."

Brian stepped forward and said questioningly, "Are you sure you have the right people? We just came for an exchange..."

"The girl activated a blood ruin, she is to go with her guardian to the inheritance keeper."

Brian and Jade stared dumbfounded at the goblin as he started to walk away down a separate corridor with offices and they quickly followed.

APA

Jade wondered what was going on, sure she knew she was adopted but she knew that her blood relatives had no magic. Heck they hated anything abnormal. She decided it would be best to slip on her mask from out of her book bag and take off the hood for this meeting.

She listened as the Goblin by the name of Grislow asked for her to explain is he could what she knew of her family history. She looked to her father and he replied for her.

"I am her adoptive father Brian Cuddingham and we adopted her from her relatives. They died in a car crash when she was six but she told me that they hated anything abnormal. She never knew her real parents since they might have died in a car crash as a baby."

"Hmmmm... it would be best to do the blood family spell. It won't hurt we just need you to cut you finger with a speeled knife into the golden bowl over there and it will show me the Crest of your family since you activated a very, VERY old blood ruins."

She nodded to say she understood and followed the goblin to the side where a bowl that was on a pedestal lay, thankfully they were both the same height so she didn't have to reach up.

She let the goblin cut her finger and she let a few drops pour into the bowl as the goblin started muttering under his breath as a cloud rose out of the bowl and slowly started forming the shield with a raven then faded to form another with a rearing lion and another two one with a P another with an F and another she really didn't get but seemed to be a really heavily stylized M.

The cloud faded away and the Goblin was staring at her with absolute shock. It stuttered and seemed to finally get control of himself and called for the head Goblin of the bank. He kept looking at her in awe which kind of freaked her and her father out.

The Head Goblin appeared and Grislow spoke to him and hurried hushed whispers. He looked at her in shock as well and finally quickly waved his hand for some ruins of some sort to activate around the room.

"I am deeply sorry for the sudden question I may ask milady but may you take off your mask?"

Jade looked at him and shocked her father by actually taking it off.

They stared at her scar on her face before looking at her forehead. Jade thought they seemed to be looking for her old faded and gone scar.

She quickly pulled out her notepad and wrote down,

_Are you looking for the lightning bolt like scar I used to have? It faded away after I swam in the lake of purity in Scotland two years ago. _

They stared at the writing then quickly conjured more chairs and started explaining.

"Your real name is Jade Lily Potter, you were thought to have died four years in the car crash. You are well known as a hero and savior in the Wizarding world for surviving a killing curse at the age of one and having it back fire on a Dark Wizard that was taririzing the Wizarding World at the time." Grislow explained that her Father was from the pure blood family Potter. Her mother was a muggle born witch that married her biological father and was killed in the attack trying to save her.

"What is most interesting is that you are also the direct descendent of three very ancient lines of wizards. I am sure you have heard of Merlin? Your his direct descendent and heir as the direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Another family your related too is the Flamel family which is mostly died out except for Nicholas Flamel and his wife. See he is a great alchemist and creator of the Philosopers Stone. He and his wife are over 600 years old. Since you are technically his heir we will have to arrange for contact with him. He is nice old guy and doesn't look a day over 65."

Jade could barely breath at this time as her mind was wirling with all of this information. She knew of Merlin, everyone has heard of him, and to be his descendent is a bit too much to comprehend. She recognized the other two names as well since Professor McGonagall explained the house system and its founders. She knew of the mythical stone to grant immortality and turn metal into gold as well. But to here all of this at once made her put her between her knees as she struggled to breath evenly again.

Her father just passed out after hearing it all. Thankfully the goblins caught him before he hit his head.

She felt a small knobby hand patted her back and just told her to continue breathing in and out till she calmed down. She appreciated the sentiment as she finally started to calm down.

She finally sat back up and wrote down who she was in the muggle world and her already apparent fame. They understood that she wanted none of the Wizarding world besides the Flamels to know who she was in case of an uproar. She won't inherit until she was an adult in the Wizarding world anyways but she did have access to her parents vault for money.

They quickly decided that she would have complete access to the Potter vault and and won't inherit the estates and the others until she was Seventeen. She agreed that the Goblins may know since they can blood swear and owe fatality to the Fleming, Merlin, and Ravenclaw name since she also apparently owned two thirds of all Gringotts banks.

She also got to know the Head Goblin Redrick and asked him to contact the Flemings and that they are invited to meet her at the Cuddingham estate tomorrow where they can talk since they were her only blood family left alive.

Her father woke up around this time and agreed to the secrecy of her heritage and to continue going on as they were since she was relatively safe from being discovered since her forehead scar was gone.

They continued for a couple more minutes till they realized that Professor McGonagall was waiting for them and quickly gave her the Potter key which she put on a chain around her neck and proceeded down to her vault.

A goblin by the name of Griphook took them. Jade and her father enjoyed the ride since it was like a roller coster. They stopped at vault 713 and handed him her key. Her dad whispered under his breath that maybe he should open a vault here some what jokingly.

Jade and her father gaped at the contents and Jade realised she really, really, REALLY, didn't want anyone to know who her ancestors were since she figured that she will probably have to live the hermit life like her family since she figured she was probably either in the top three or the richest witch in the world, and from what Redrick and Grislow mentioned in her other properties and owning two thirds of Gringotts she probably was.

She quickly filled up a silk bag after talking to her father and Griphook about the amount of school supplies and then her wish to get a LOT of books filled a few silk bags and gave one to her father since she expected him and her uncle to visit and explore the apothecary and music stores. She waved off his protests to pay for himself and said firmly they were family.

She quickly hid the silk bags in her books bag next to her wallet. She knew she wanted to build a potions Lab in one of the rooms at home and figured it would cost her a small fortune especially if she was going to buy lots of books besides the entire school curriculum through all of the years and anything else she thought would aid her in understanding her now massive heritage.

They quickly left the caverns and met the professor at the bottom of the steps. Jade had already switched back to her hoodie up mask off look.

"Ah there you were some trouble with the exchange?"

"Jade was considering making a potions lab in our basement and was probably going to buy out most of the books stores stock. She can't wait to get started ordering her things." Brian said which was entirely true just missing the major part about learning her heritage.

Professor McGonagall wasn't surprised, she figured it was going to cost a small fortune and that it took a long time to transfer the muggle money to Wizard money.

Her companion the giant man stared at Jade and felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and quickly whipped out her notebook and wrote down,

_I am from a well off muggle family and love reading so I am really excited to learn about the new world and all you have to offer. My name is Jade, how do you do?_

Hagrid squinted and then laughed delightedly at the girl.

"The names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. I live in the small house next to the forbidden forest with my dog Fang. I will be seeing you then once you get off the train to lead the first years to Hogwarts. I best be off then, need to see Headmaster Dumbledore to deliver his...er...package...nice meeting you Jade."

Jade and the rest watched Hagrid walk off and then she looked to her soon to be new Tranfiguration Professor. She just shook her head and asked if they were going to need any more help today. They shook their head in negative as Jade held up her letter with her list and quickly wrote a reply to the professor.

_Thank you very much for your help in the transition Professor McGonagall. We can take it from here. I will look forward to your transfiguration classes once the new school term has started up. _

_Do you think it is possible to use Cudding for the sorting ceremony? It might help a little bit in hiding my identity. I will probably wear a mask still is that ok?_

The woman smiled at the young new witch and patted her on her shoulder.

"I will see what I can do and the mask thing is no problem for school considering your reasons. I will be looking forward to teaching you for the next seven years Miss Cudding. Here is your train ticket, do not lose it, for platform 9 ¾ at Union station. It is between the tracks 9 and 10 in a stone wall that has been charmed to hide from human view. You will need to push through it, best to usually run at it. Have a nice day."

At that she nodded to Brian and he shook hands with her and they watched her disappear with a crack and a puff of smoke.

Brian looked to his daughter and smiled at her.

"Ready? Where to first?"

APA

Jade and her father had fun going through Diagon Alley visiting the stores and trying the different food. They decided to get some extra candy of Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans to take home for the rest of the staff to try. It was fun to play a guessing game with.

They decided he would get her telescope and brass scales while she went to get her robes in the shop Professor McGonagall pointed out to her. She stepped inside and looked interestingly at the robes on display and the cloths.

An elderly woman came to her and asked if she was here for her first year robes. Jade nodded and then quickly wrote she wanted some extra robes as well for casual and formal occasions. The woman looked at the note and then the girl held a hand to her throat and shook her head so the woman knew she had trouble speaking.

She quickly assured her the girls section and said a boy was here as well getting fitted for his first year robes too.

She gaped and stuttered when Jade pulled off her hood and saw her scar which Jade covered up with her mask. Jade realised immediately this woman knew who she was so she put her finger to her lips as if shushing her and winked. Then the woman started going on how it was such a surprise and if she could have autograph.

Jade mentally sighed but the woman was still doing her measurements for her robes. Jade her music playing in the stores background just then and looked at the woman with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

The woman said it soothed her customers listening to her music and soothed her as well and it was peace full listening to it while mending and preparing orders. Jade nodded in understanding. The woman went quickly away to get her school robes prepared while Jade waited with some samples of colors and designs.

She saw a boy around her age waiting as well with really blonde almost white hair gelled back on his head. She nodded to him when he looked over at her. He walked over and introduced himself and looked questioningly at her half mask.

"Hello, the names Draco Malfoy, you new student too? What house are you expecting to get in? I hope to be Slytherin."

Jade pulled out her note pad which he stared at as she wrote down.

_Hello, my name is Jade, and I am hoping to be in Ravenclaw since I love to read._

Draco read what Jade had written down.

"Ravenclaw isn't all bad I guess, its better than Hufflepuff and Gryffindor though. You know you look kinda familiar.."

"Mr Malfoy your robes are ready. Miss if you can come over here so we can decide on some patterns." The owner of the shop interrupted us as she handed him his robes and gently led her away to the back with a wink. Draco was left there confused then shrugged it off and left the store. Jade smiled at the woman thanking her silently while quickly pointing out which designs she wanted with which colors while quickly writing down in her note pad some other extras. She tore away the note and gave it to the woman who looked approvingly at her choices and rung up her purchases which Jade quickly paid for and had the lady promise to deliver all of the robes by Owl in the next week.

Jade left the store with her hood up and hair covering her face again and decided to leave it that way for the rest of the shopping since it would be easier.

She met her father at the Apothecarium and spoke with the store manager about a small potions lab which he was delighted to help them with since it meant more money for him. They bought practically one of everything in the store which they didn't mind since it was a small store and they were all actually needed for either her school supplies or home lab. The guy even gave them a deal since they were buying so much.

Jade was thrilled and helped arrange the delivery for all of it by owl and paid extra for the unbreakable spell on the packages when Jade paid for it came to over a 200 Galleons which thankfully was just what she estimated it to be and gave the man the bag while having two left over. The bigger one for all the books she was going to buy while the other one a fairly relative amount to last her for the rest of the school year and buy her wand and owl with.

Brian just shook his head at his daughter while the clerk followed Jade through the store marking down all of the books the girl wanted a copy of after stating in no uncertain terms that she wanted ALL of the books for the ENTIRE school curriculum in all of the school years and OWL and NEWT levels, even the extra curriculum ones.

The woman practically swooned but told the girl that some classes like the DEFENCE against the DARK ARTS class was subject to change and she wrote down that she would just buy that book too. It really didn't matter to her either way. Then Jade proceeded to make a deal with Owner of Flourish and Blots being the business woman she was able to get a guarantee notification on new spell books and on the list for the flyer that advertised new books and events they hosted.

They looked very satisfied with each other in the end and looked forward to doing more business with her. Jade even allowed the manager to know who she was as well as the owner so they understood exactly who they were dealing with and also so she could get the books delivered to the Cuddingham Estate since they couldn't carry them all. Jade left the store with a smile on her face and one money bag short, just as she planned it.

Brian just shook his head at her when she looked at him questioningly and just gave him a big wide grin. He laughed and told her that all that was left was her wand and Owl. They had earlier decided she needed an Owl to communicate with her family and to send musical scores for him go over but was leaving the business to him so she can advance in her studies.

They stopped in front of Olivanders then pushed open the door.

They stepped into the store and looked around at the small sitting area and the counter that separated the area from what seemed to be a warehouse of wands in boxes covered in dust, when a skinny old man popped up from behind the counter.

"Welcome young new witch to the Wizarding world! Now tell me which arm is your wand arm?"

Jade shrugged at Brian who went to sit down on the only chair while Jade walked up to the counter holding out both hands. He looked at her curiously and she just shrugged. He shrugged back and had a tape measure her right arm and her father choked back his laughter when the man walked away to find her a wand while the tape measure continued measuring between her nostrils.

Mr Olivander waved at the tape measure which dropped to the floor while he had her try a wand. She only just touched it when he took it back saying, "No no try this..."

Jade wound up trying 15 different wand which some had more humours results then others when she turned her father's hair green and his skin blue. Mr Olivander quickly put him back to rights but grew exceedingly excited each time she had to try a new wand enjoying, Jade thought, the challenge.

APA

Mr. Olivander couldn't help containing his glee as this black hair green eye, yes he knew she was blind in one eye, girl gave him a challenge none had really presented to him before. When her father mentioned she could control things already with her hands and fifn't really speak, Olivander looked at her in astonishment.

This girl is to powerful for the wands I have had her try. Even the brother wand to Voldermort wasn't strong enough for her. (SHOCK!) Then Olivander looked at the very back of the store and thought to himself, she could be the one...He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Over 50 wands have been tried breaking his record.

She might not be a wand waver he thought to himself when suddenly he grabbed a few magical parchments from inside a safe in the store and walked back to the girl.

"How very curious...I haven't needed to do this in my entire life Miss Cudding, and I have lived for a long time, even my father has not had to use these papers ... but my Grandfather did once..." Olivander trailed off as he gazed at this girl in front of him with wonder and curiosity.

Jade rose her eyebrow and gave him a look that said continue.

"You can't use a wand, any wand for that matter."

Jade looked at him shocked and turned to her father who rose out of his chair to stand behind the girl and rested his hands on her shoulders in reassurance.

"What do you mean Mr Olivander? She needs a wand for School and as a witch, doesn't she?" Mr Cudding asked him questioningly.

"Your daughter is a sorceress, a level above a witch which pertains to the very few people in wizarding history who wielded not wands...but staffs."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that descended over the shop, thought Olivander wirily.

"Jade, will in school, use her hands like a wand or in her own personal way. She will have to pretend to do it though with her staff, I will explain that later. I have never known how sorcery works, magic Jade does, you will have to figure out through trial and error on your own, sorceress is the title given to a staff wielder of the female persuasion my dear.

Now place both your hands on these pages o have placed side by side each other. This is going to help us figure out what kind of Staff you are going to need." Olivander said in a rush.

He watched as she placed her hands on the paper and the nodded at her to remove them as he poured ink from his inkwell onto each page as the ink slowly creped around on the pages to form images.

A dragon slowly formed across the two pages and flew around in the page to suddenly transform into a phoenix that flew around gracefully to the bottom of the page which turned into a unicorn which galloped to the middle of the page wear it finished turning into a massive weeping willow that was surrounded by water and its vines shrouded the trunk of the tree.

The store was silent as Olivander contemplated the images shown. He sighed and looked at the girl in front of him.

"You are going to have to go on a journey without your father these next few weeks to Romania. There you will go to the dragon reserve and speak with a boy I know by the name of Charlie Weasley. I will write to him about your ability to communicate with animals.

Tell him you are interested in dragons and he may be able to tell you get you close to one. Then it will tell you where to find a wild dragon, it wouldn't matter which type, and speak to it before it tries to kill you.

Just being able to speak to it will let it know you are one of them and will lead you to Dragon Valley where you will find the dragon that connects to your soul, representing your power and bravery."

He sighed then continued while they were still shocked and not speaking.

"Once you have found your partner he will lead you to mount the highest of the mountains in Romania where the secret glade of the wild phoenixes are. There you will have to find your partner of knowledge and wisdom. Finally once you have met them they will stay with you forever so I am pretty sure the Dragon will use some ancient secret Dragons only method to hide himself on your person. Phoenixes are allowed at Hogwarts since Headmaster Dumbldore befriended one though and it might just be his soul partner but he isn't a sorcerer.

When you go to Hogwarts you are going to have to sneak out and go to the Forbidden Forest and reach out with your soul. The purity of your magic and soul will call to your final partner which will lead you to the Unicorn glade where this willow tree is. You will find your staff in the willow tree and your companions will merge together with the staff for its final form. I won't know what it is always different.

They will be able to speak to you and stay with you in the staff without anyone knowing and shrink it-self to look like a wand. Your partners can come out of the staff to have a physical form so the phoenix can be with you about Hogwarts. The staff has already finished transforming so it won't affect it if they aren't in there it has become by then more of a home away from home..."

Olivander finally finished.

This time they both fainted.

Please Review!


	4. The Dragon and the Phoenix

_Wow I waited a long time and I am sorry about that but I was having a lot of trouble with school in my program and apparently I am terrible with computer art simply because I have no imagination in that department or how to use the bloody tools! I hate it so much but we need to use it for current work these days which SUCKS! I am more of a traditionalist. So I will be doing an online course for mythology so it shouldn't interfere with updating this summer and I will be working as a lifeguard but not to worry I should be fine in that department to...I think... Well you will just have to bare with me. I have written a lot of other stories with one or two chapters to start off and I will post them to see how the viewers like them so check it out!_

Chapter 4

Dragon and the Phoenix!

Jade looked out the window of the plane in first class. She sighed and looked beside her to see Sarah sleeping while they were waiting for the plane to fill with gas. They were on the way to Romania to see the dragons.

Jade looked down at the book she had that was ear marked on dragons. She actually found them fascinating and mysterious. She could just bet their intelligence and magical abilities would be on par with humans and were just too prideful to lower themselves to our level.

Her father and Uncle had a long discussion when they got back home last week when they talked about her heritage and her quote Quest end quote. They in the end let her decide and she researched them like crazy final decided to at least talk to the dragons in the reserve then before attempting to go see the wild ones.

They were the most dangerous of the three and if she found her Dragon partner then the others were A O K in her father's opinion. The rest of the staff was brought up to speed and new she would be attending a boarding school for her magical abilities. They just said to knock them dead. Jade should have known.

Eclipse was upset that he won't see his rider for four months till the big cold came. He still wouldn't let anyone else but Jade ride him. They competed together in some Hunting and jumping competitions and won. Riding was how Jade stayed in shape and she exercised daily to make sure she had the muscle her body needed. She was slightly a healthy body nut.

After they had left Olivanders with a promise from him not to mention her staff to the school he promised to have Charlie get in touch with her. This required for her to go to the last stop in Diagon Alley to the Owlry.

It could be found by just following the squawking of birds. The Owls all quieted down as soon as she appeared in their minds and calmed them much to the confusion of the people in the store since the birds never really did calm down.

Jade looked in her mind for the mind of a owl that best fitted her and her personality and came to a stop in front of a beautiful Snowy white Owl. She was named Twilight and got along splendidly with her new master.

Jade soon after received a letter from Charlie Weasley about her abilities to communicate with animals and eagerly agreed to show her around the reserve to see if she could connect with the dragons there. He seemed to really love them from the letter she received and was in general enthusiastic about anything related to them so finally hearing what they think was too god to be true for him.

He was going to meet them at their hotel once they landed and unpacked. He had absolutely no idea who she was, which she was ever so grateful of, and had no concept of anything beyond family and dragons.

She only knew the family part because when he found out how old she was he said he a brother the same age that was also going to Hogwarts for his first year. Then she grew shocked at the mention of having an older brother then a younger brother, then twin younger brothers, THEN his youngest brother, AND FINALLY his younger sister. Jade pitied his mother.

Finally the plane was ready to take off. She hoped she knew what she was getting into. Jade wasn't particularly fond of dying at the moment.

APA

Charlie hurried into the muggle hotel that his contact was staying at. He couldn't wait to meet her! She sounded fascinated about his favourite subject, Dragons! He couldn't wait!

He saw a young rather small girl wearing durable sneakers and long sleeved shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. But the most important feature was that she was wearing a white half mask, meaning it was her!

Charlie quickly strode over to her and shook her hand once he introduced himself. She just nodded and held out her hand to side as if to say show the way. Which he understood immediately since she mention that she had trouble speaking. He quickly took her outside and walked down the street before looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear before he spoke to her.

"Jade were going to apprate here so I am going to hug you for a second ok?"

She nodded her understanding and he held in a brotherly way as he apprated them out of the city to the Reserve.

APA

Jade looked around at the mountainous area they were in and the clearing they appeared in. She watched Charlie walk towards a wooden building. It wasn't much but it seemed ok so she followed him inside.

Jade gaped at the sudden enormousness of the interior and the few other people inside looking at maps with red markings on them and some others that had little red dots moving on the map.

Charlie called out to the others saying he was back. They turned and greeted him and rushed over to Jade.

"So you're the one that Charlie has been so enthusiastic about?" Said another guy much like Charlie in build and appearance all gangly and slightly muscled, after all he did work with dragons.

Jade looked at Charlie questioningly and he smiled sheepishly and said "I had to get permission to let you on the reserve and explain the reason why since it is really dangerous..." he mumbled off.

Jade understood and then the others were quickly picking up their camp like backpacks and rolling up some maps and grabbing their wands.

It seemed that the others were coming as well Jade thought wirily at the three other people beside herself and Charlie that seemed to be coming. Charlie quickly told her it was a precaution and is there for security purposes. Jade nodded in understanding.

The group headed out into a nearby gladded area and seemed to pass through some wards that hid the area form view. Jade could only look on in awe.

Dragons were sleeping in the clearing. Two of them one was nestled around some eggs while the other seemed to be the male was just off to the side as of guarding them. They were Norwegian Ridgeback Dragons Jade recalled and she noticed Charlie speaking excitedly with the others about the mother's eggs are going to be hatching any day now.

Jade saw the others were on guard and realised the male dragon had noticed them and was growling at them. They were getting out their wands ready to stun the dragon when Jade quickly motioned for them to put their wands away as she stepped closer to the dragon while reaching out to him with her mind with calmness feelings.

The dragon abruptly stopped growling and lowered its long neck like head to the ground to get a better look at her.

_Hello my name is Jade. I came here to talk with you is it ok if I can come closer?_

The dragon tilted his head on the side as the others were excitedly whispering over his reactions when the dragon nodded his head.

_Little one ...you can speak dragon...to speak with other creatures of the world is a very rare gift for one so young and fragile. I sense great power from you but also something very pure...there have not many pure things in this world for a long time..._

_The others may not come near but you may._

Jade was shocked but quickly spoke with Charlie when she looked up at him

"He said only me..."

Charlie nodded his understanding although saddened that he couldn't really get closer unless with force.

Jade slowly walked to the couple dragons when the female raised her head and looked at her as well.

Jade reached out with her mind to both of them.

_I come seeking my soul partner dragon in the Dragon Valley..._

_The Dragon Valley... is not far from here, my mate can show you the way after the hatchlings are born do you wish to see? It is an honour to watch life born as a dragon_

Jade couldn't help her smile as she rushed over to the female's soft underbelly to watch as the eggs cracked open slowly.

Jade was thrilled! They were so small! She couldn't help but awe as the mother made sure each of her hatchlings were ok by sniffing them and nudging them to the teats for mothers milk.

The father looked on proud over the hatchlings then gestured for Jade to come closer so she slowly approached to watch. One of them stumbled out of the little scaly bodies and looked over at her before clumsily getting to its feet. The mother nudged under the child towards Jade so she could pick him up. Jade did so and chuckled at the cute noises it made and murmured to it in the child's head soft soothing sound of humming music as it slowly yawned and went to sleep.

Jade looked over at the Rangers near by as they excitedly took notes of how many of the dragons were born and nodded to Charlie saying she was done here. She spoke in her mind to the father and said she would come see him that night as soon as she could get away.

APA

Jade sighed mentally at the worried concerns of Sarah earlier. She knew what she was doing, she had to do it to find out more about herself but to also meet these beings...there was something about the three that appeared on the paper that just called to her.

Jade had a way of knowing things and being never wrong and she knew that she needed to do this!

Jade was able to get away from the main crowd of people and approached the forest nearby wondering how on earth the dragon will find her when she heard a whoosh over head and the mighty flap of wings as it touched down beside her causing mini wind currents to rush around.

As the wind died down she looked up to the male dragon she met earlier today.

_Climb on my back, we fly there._

Jade nodded her understanding and clambered onto his back and settled at the juncture between his long neck and back just in front of his wings. He lifted off making Jade get a little squeamish and praying for dear life she wouldn't fall off as she wrapped her arms around his neck as mush as she could closing her eyes shut from the wind as she felt them fly in the sky for what seemed like forever before touching down and he spoke amusment present in his voice.

_You can open your eyes now were here._

Jade opened her eyes blinking as she realised they were in a massive mountain enclosed area where many other dragons were present as she shakily got down from his back.

She looked around in awe as the others looked at them and Jade, remembering her manners, bowed to the other Dragons and sent out a message.

_Hello my name is Jade I come seeking the one who is bound with me in life. _

At least that is what she hoped, she wasn't sure exactly how this was going to go about and from she can tell they were the proudest and dangerous creatures of the magical and real world. She wasn't surprised they were magnificent creatures towering high above her head who can command the skys and breath fire.

They are also intelligent, more so than she thought when she was present in their minds. She heard them come closer to inspect her and she hoped she passed their test it would do her no good to show fear to them making her seem weak.

One of the reasons why she took off her mask so they can see her scar and she wore and was not afraid to show them her face.

_It has been centuries since your kind has been on this earth, sorceress._

All heads turned to see a very frail and old looking dragon with white tinged scales that have lost their color do to age. She heard that dragons live for incredibly long lives but she has never seen a photo of one that looked this old he must be a couple hundred years old at the very least!

The dragon walked towards her and when close enough bent down his head to sniff her and spoke again.

_Someone has been waiting a long time for you...he has been dreaming of you for a very long time. A dragon always knows. A temper he has your guardian dragon. My...he almost burnt down the forest when you injured yourself in the first years of your life._

He spoke to her turning his head to eye her face in particular the scar as he huffed a bit of smoke then turned to the mountains surrounding them.

_He comes now. To have him as your guardian is an honour you must know, yet he is also young in our ways...then again everyone is young compared to me. _

Jade watched the dragons her eyes studying their every move as her eyes slowly widened she raised her hand from the large wind torrents as a mighty dragon larger than the others in black obsidian scales plummeted towards them to beat his wings once to stop his descent and land right in front of her.

As the wind currents died down she lowered her hand to see a very intimidating dragon in front of her. A extinct dragon she read about thought to have died out long ago called Forburns (I made it up).

He had been sniffing at her for a long time eyes raking over her form. She reached out to his mind and then she felt him reach to hers. It was a sound like a wind chime echoed in her mind as she gazed at him in wonder and approached his head which was bigger than her entire body.

_I have been waiting a very long time for you...Jade._ The voice was clearly male like a warrior yet so soft reminding her of her father. A man with power to change peoples lives being ever so gentle.

_My name is Zalthrax prince of the Draconian._

He closed his yellow cat eye to her and wind swirled around and she blinked to see an older teen, a young man, standing before her in black with long black hair billowing around him with pointed ears as he knelt before her taking her hands in his. He was still Taller than her crouched as he is as her one eye grew large almost falling out of her face because it was so wide as she stared not comprehending the handsome rougish male so like her father but different and more animalistic was before her a hand out to cup her scared face his eyes lingering with sadness over her scar making her look away if he would let her.

"I could feel you, we all could, your pain your suffering, The loss of your voice and refusal to speak anymore since no one would bother to listen ...that hovel of a building they dared call a home, your voice wasn't even heard or ignored you just stopped it wasn't necessary for you to have one you thought." He spoke his dragon growls coming from deep within his belly as tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes he wiped away with his thumb.

"But you learned, your learning still, the music you make from sound is beautiful and touches all hearts of living things. Don't give it up Jade it is who you are and what defines your magic which is why it is so strong again and didn't show up before, you started speaking again." Zalthrax continued as her legs gave out from under her and he scooped her into his arms holding her to his chest as he rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried.

"Only I can appear in this form to you. The others will come into there forms in time for now, let's get you home in bed ok? I am here now and I promise I won't leave you."

"B-But t-the old one said you were a P-Prince!" Jade said worried about taking him from his people when he shook his head at her.

"The Forebear Dragons are royalty not the rulers we are just the first of all Dragons and the only ones able to change shape into human or otherwise."

Jade nodded worn out form the night fell asleep on his lap curled up closer to him finding comfort in his above average warmth.

He stood gently re positioning her safely before nodding to the others and taking off with her in his arms safe.

_Now all that's left is...Solfrair before she goes to school to see Lemous,(meaning light)._

Zalthrax frowned at the thought of the only other companion in there group and looked down at the girl.

Maybe it would be best he came to us she is to young to go to the top of the mountain where he dwells.

Through the bond the two shared since they were hatchlings he called out to him and told him to meet them at the inn.

Jade was wozzy from crying so much at the reminder and the bond solidifying between them to be there forever more...replaying those memories back and forth between them became too much for her as she subcomed to the darkness as she woke up rubbing her eyes and them blinking open seeing the man...dragon...humanoid? All she knew was that he was here and watching her waking up.

"You up now? Good I can't hold this form any longer I am going to go back to my original form but...it will be significantly smaller." As he was saying that he started to change and soon a cat sized dragon was crawling towards her on the bed and settled in her lap as it gave her a half hearted glare as she giggled at this and started to pet him not that he didn't enjoy the petting.

_The bastard is here...he will come through the open window,_ Zalthrax thought to her as she saw a blue winged creature fly in and settled its talons on the back top of the chair as it settled its green gaze on her own emerald eyes from its magnificent sapphire blue and silver feathers. He gazed at her as she to him before looking down at the dragon and started to laugh in her mind.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen...Zalthrax are you enjoying being a cat now? _The blue phoenix said as he grumbled in response as he snapped at the legendary beast like himself.

_Have you forgotten your manners or am I going to be the one preaching to you now about etiquette?_ He retorted with a toothy smile as it looked affronted before looking up to her.

_I'm sorry milady my name is Solfrair, the bird of wisdom in our bond. Zalthrax is the power your represent and Lumous is the balance you have for them both, control and purity of ones soul. Where is that fool anyways?_ Solfriar said as Zalthrax snorted.

_Where else? The forbidden forest guarding the tree were her staff and wand is...which will be slightly difficult to get too until she get's to Hogwarts._

_Hmmm yes she will need to get it before classes start and people ask her where it is, I suggest the very night of the banquet people will be stuffed and full thinking of only going to bed because of the excitement, I happen to know of a invisibility spell that would be useful. Jade is that satisfactory of a plan for you?_

Jade could only nod dumbfounded still gazing at him open mouthed as he looked at her weirdly.

_Umm...what's wrong?_ Jade then finally thought back to him as she rose out of the bed and Zlathrax crawled up around her shoulders.

_Can I touch you?_ This got a laugh from both of them as she was given permission and started to pet the silken feathers as he preened a bit and encouraged her to a few places he loved to be scratched.

_Now then where are we going now? _Solfrair asked looking up at them both as Jade smiled.

Jade spent the rest of her summer at home returning from her trip to Romania and learned to meditate after much MUCH difficulty from always twitching and being restless as she finally able to do so and met her last relatives the Flemmels who looked no older than 60 and the man insisted on her calling him Uncle Nick and his wife Aunt Beth(I have totally forgot her real name) and they spoke quite a bit about wizardry and Alchemy and spouted about the good old days which turned out to be a couple hundred years ago.

"Now though I got a request from old Dumblydor to let him hide my stone from Voldemort."

"Oh...why? You have been hiding it for so long already why does he question it now?" Jason asked curious about the mind of wizards seeing some rather pointless and somewhat confusing logic they sometimes possessed.

"You know...I am not entirely sure...I gave him a replica though not sure what he has cooking up in there and the idea that I actually moved the stone would lead them away form the actual real hiding place was a thought...you know if people believe it is the real thing then why should I correct them~?" He chortled cheerfully as he sat outside with Jason as Jade was walking around with his wife introducing her to all her animal friends ...it was interesting experience to have a fox actually drape around your shoulders willingly instead of a dead one to be sure smiling at the laughter coming from her and the smiles coming from his many greats grand niece.

"Jade never has new people over...she has a hard time opening up to people and gets really shy at first. I think it might have been my fault, we taught her to never truly trust people and keep your thoughts and feelings close with our position in society it is hard to find real friends..." he trialled off as the older man gave him a knowing look.

"Hmm understandable, she is very bright...uncanny almost," he looked for Jason to finish what he thought when Jason nodded but went in length.

"Yes she is quick to catch on to the concept and of understanding especially with music but that doesn't mean she necessarily gets it right on the first try...I have seen her frequently get frusterated with a musical score or song that she keeps playing over and over and over again until she finds that right tune she is looking for, she practices and studies but her mind remembers so she is a combination of hard worker and genius making her what most think a super genius I guess." Nick nodded as they watched Jade run to her bonded companions quite surprised and intrigued about the thought she was a sorceress and seeing a dragon and phoenix in the grad estates back yard playing with the girl.

"We have made a nest of sorts for Zalthrax larger form but he rarely uses it preferring to stay in her bedroom like a cat and thankfully cat sized. Solfrair on the other hand has a landing stand by the window in her room...I wonder how we are going to have to fit a Unicorn or if he will do something to change his size too?" Jason commented as Nick laughed at the complications of living arrangements.

"Hmm if I recall correctly they will soon have be teaching her Occulemency the art of shielding ones mind and in that shiled they will create there utopia together of her inner mind scape, there they will go leaving there bodies behind shaping them in a temporary staff they will shrink to look like a wand...very unstable though it won't work she will need Lumous and the real thing to make them comfortable."

Jason nodded as they continued drinking there tea as Jason recalled something.

"So wait you gave him a fake...but I thought he was your friend?"

"Hmm that's what I thought but to hide such a thing in Gringotts then Hogwarts with a bunch of children...what is he thinking? He is a manipulator that one always scheming and a major dent to his plans when little Jade here was thought to be dead. Heard he has been working on the Longbottom boy, the other one in the prophecy a boy form a pure blood line, thinking he will be the one to "destroy" the dark one and save our world...bullocks really..."

"If he is trying to prove that someone else can save the world form a hidden clause in a contract or in this case prophecy he will need big enough evidence to support him and his resoning...to prove himself..." A young voice spoke rasply for being louder than usual as they turned to Jade who had come up to them with the others. "...that's what Solfrair says."

Nickolas became thoughtful at this as he stroked the small beard on his chin as his eyes widened and he swore under his breath.

"I think I know what he is planning but I need more information..."He gazed thoughtfully at Jade and asked, "Jade up to reporting to dear old Uncle Nick what Dumbly is doing at Hogwarts? I don't want you going anywhere your not suppose to he won't risk rule breaking just report things you see happening around you at school and try to keep out of it and hide yourself as much as possible...stay away from Gryphindor if you can and maybe Slytherin as well...with your brains you should be in Ravenclaw."

Jade looked thoughtful at this not seeing anything wrong with reporting what she sees naturally around her before nodding and enjoyed the rest of her summer with the Flammels and her family as they showed her how her potions sets work and commented that yes it was very much like cooking just no side trips and helped her with the soul merge that her companions need to get into Hogwarts hiding in her mind. The results were...magnificent.

Finally done! I actually have the second chapter almost done as well...I have so many story ideas that I am trying to sort them out and place them in the right category and tweak them to have a beginning and ending so I can put them all up for responses and reviews. I have a second Harry Potter story from an OC's point of View watching from the side as Harry comes to school and she in Slytherin and befriends Draco and happens to know what will happen. Till next time.


End file.
